


The After

by tatooedlaura



Series: Life, Part 3 [24]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatooedlaura/pseuds/tatooedlaura
Summary: A honeymoon ... not in the widely understood definition of that term however ...





	The After

**Author's Note:**

> not necessarily written for youngsters eyes ...

Amidst the chaos of what felt like 300 people crammed in a 16 square foot space, Mulder grinned down at his wife, smile widening exponentially at the thought of getting to call her wife from now until eternity plus an hour or so. Scully couldn’t miss it, no one in the room missed it, the couple who’d just pulled in their drive three blocks over couldn’t miss it and returning it equally, she formed a lasting habit of spinning her wedding ring, nail to diamond, never ending circle of gold, warm against her skin, sleek in its movement, “how are you doing there, Mr. Mulder?”

“Very well and getting better by the second. What do you say we get the hell out of here? Find a place I can remove you clothing quickly and efficiently? Stay naked for the better part of two days, two weeks, whatever.”

His words did things to her, fancy things that made some parts tingle and others tighten, lungs jump and breath stutter on quick intake, “we can’t just crash the party then disappear. Mom will kill us, dead and buried in an instant.”

Mulder glanced across the room, taking in his suddenly burgeoning family tree, hemming and hawing between Scully’s heavy breasts in his hands and the prospect of Sunday dinner as husband and wife, “we are gone by 9, naked by 9:30.”

“I was thinking more like 8.”

“Even better.”

They mingled, they laughed, they apologized to Maggie and Walter for interfering in their wedding day but Maggie assured them both, plainly sincere and ecstatically happy, “I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. The thought had crossed my mind more than once about whether to ask if you’d like to make it a dual ceremony.” Glancing at an also smiling Skinner, who squeezed her hand tightly, deciding he’d more than likely never let her go again, “but we knew you’d get things done in your own time.”

Mulder, wondering how Skinner’s progress was coming with the idea that he was now his son-in-law, “well, thanks for not being pissed that we got things done on your time.”

Betsy and Toby crashed through them at that moment, Hannah close at their heels, yelling for them to give back her cupcake. Dave came through next, apologizing when he stepped on Walter’s toes and bumped Scully’s stomach with his elbow, “sorry, sorry, I’ll be back once the holligans are under wraps!”

Mulder shifted Scully back, concern halting conversation, “you okay?”

Feeling perfect at the moment, she smiled, “I’m good but I’d be better if I had a sandwich.”

After kissing her forehead, he whispered in her ear, “my wife and her appetite.”

“My husband and his sandwich making abilities.”

&&&&&&&&

They made it to 8:15pm, a good compromise between now and never, Mulder’s hand drifting farther and farther up her thigh under the kitchen table where they were sitting, Scully’s knees willingly nudged further and further apart until the clock ticked to 8:15 and she leaned into his ear, “take me home, Mulder.”

Never one to need twice telling when it involved her and well … her … he wiggled to adjust, willed to relax, breathed in deep to calm then stood to fast, shooting his chair backwards into Joanna’s backside, knocking her forward into Charlie, who knew that kind of speedy need to get away. Grinning, he righted himself, then looked at Mulder, twinkle in his eye, “in a hurry there? Got somewhere to be?” Scully shot her brother a look, trying to get him to shut up and die where he stood but given death stares never actually carry death, Charlie stuck out his tongue at her, “or is it a whole mixed company thing?”

“Stuff it, Charlie.”

Dave waded into the fray simply because it’s what he did, “need me to clear a path to the door, Mulder? Get the small children out of your way? Keep you from leaving shoeprints across my son’s forehead in your desperate exit attempt?”

And Mulder, lovely, lovely Mulder, looked Dave right in the eye, moving forward enough for nose to nose contact with his new cousin, “yes.” Scully groaned from the table, face bright red from the idea that her mother, new stepfather, brothers, sisters-in-law and friends knew exactly why they were leaving early, while Mulder just matched Dave’s wide smile, “and be quick about it, would you?”

Dave gave his the quickest of kisses on the cheek, “you are my new favorite cousin.”

Bill gently kicked the back of Dave’s knees, collapsing him to the floor, “run, Dana, while you still can.”

Standing, she took her embarrassment in stride, raising an eyebrow at her older brother, “waddle, Bill. Like a duck.”

Toby, being Toby, brought the conversation back to G rated levels by sticking his butt out and bending slightly at the waist, wiggling as he walked, “like this?”

Maggie, sitting back in her own seat, nudged Walter, happily quiet beside her, “regretting anything yet?”

“Just that third cupcake.”

&&&&&&&&&

By 8:42, he had her in the bedroom, amused by her equal impatience to get him undressed, fingers fumbling, heart racing, eyes concentrating on any and all skin as it was revealed, one inch at a time, “slow down or you’re going to pop every button on this shirt.”

“I don’t want to slow down though.” Finally meeting his gaze, she paused, three buttons down, four to go, “I have been waiting to get you out of this since I watched you put in on this morning.”

Not about to argue that, he answered with his own hands sliding down the back of her pants, “I’m thinking you should wear stretchier pants all the time. This is way easier to do now than when you wear suits and jeans.”

Speeding through the last of the buttons, growling at the undershirt barrier now in the way, “I hate clothes.”

“Me, too. Let’s stop wearing them.”

Scully laughed into his chest, “nobody but you wants to see me naked, Mulder, I guarantee it.”

Catching her lips with his as his hands came back up, moved over her back, around her belly, to the hem of her shirt, “and I’d like to see you now, please.”

Shirt removed, bra unstrapped, pants down, underwear next, bare glory in front of him to worship forever, he finally got his hands on her breasts, weight substantially more than months before, heavy, warm, round, eye closing caliber as he stood reverently, silently, amazed she ever said ‘hello’ let alone ‘I do’ in the first place.

“Mulder?”

“Hmm?”

“I just need you to let go for nine seconds while I get your pants off, then you can go right back to them, I swear.”

He laughed, came back to reality, the bedroom, Scully, “sorry. How long was I gone?”

“About a minute. I waited as long as I could.” Batting his hands away, she undressed him with an efficiently born of impatient arousal, “now, I recall how, when we first did this, I demanded for you simply to fuck me and we’d do the foreplay thing at a later time.” Looking up at his shyly, “would that be a possibility again? At least for the first round because I’m to the point that if I have to think about us together any longer, I’m going to push you down and climb on, leaving the old adage of ‘wham, bam, thank you Mulder’ in the dust.”

Her hips were already swaying, waiting, skin flushed, eyes wide, drifting finger telling him she was more than ready for him and to his amusement, she pulled away quickly at his touch, a giggle rising to the surface, “seriously, you touch me there again and I’ll be done, not kidding at all.”

“Scully?”

“Good Lord, Mulder, what!?”

“Top or bottom?”

“Eventually both.” Pushing him back on the bed, “top first for efficiency purposes.” Crawling up his now prone body, she took one long, slow drag against him before sitting up, sliding down, settling deep, sighing happily, “don’t move.”

Hands already in all the places he’d been thinking out for the last seven hours, he knew if he moved, he’d been done as well, “if I do, it’ll be the 15 second finale to the two minute show with the longest opening act ever.”

And she laughed, deep, long, happy, muscles tightening in all the right spots, hips shifting involuntarily, then voluntarily after she discovered it produced the best possibly feeling in the universe, “finales are fun though.”

Moving to hold her by the hips, he lifted up, eyes rolling back as he did, “I agree.”

&&&&&&&&

The honeymoon lasted 47 hours, them in pajamas or nothing the entire time, clothed only when the pizza arrived and when they needed a break, muscles sore, couch leather cold, napping necessary in the living room to recuperate, give the bed a rest, the mattress springs getting a workout like they hadn’t seen in weeks, the headboard banging more than once, Mulder laughing along with Scully as she came around him.

The honeymoon lasted 47 hours until the phone rang …

Then damn phone always rings at the worst damn time …

“Mulder.”


End file.
